How to Write Good 1x2 fanfiction
by reishin
Summary: A hopefully useful and basic guide to writing good, quality 1x2 fanfiction


author: reishin  
disclaimers: I lay claim to gundam wing like I lay claim to all anime and bishonen - in my dreams. All excerpts of fanfiction used and names handled are false; any coincidence to existing fanfiction and names are strictly coincidental.  
warnings: If you feel that you are not mature enough to see the very innards and bowels of 1x2 fanfiction discussed in a frank and open manner, please do not continue. All those missing a sense of reality need not apply.  
Date: Started 4.19.02 - Completed 4.29.02  
  
~*~  
  
How to write good 1x2 fanfiction.  
  
Step 1: Pick a plot.  
  
Make sure you use a storyline that's proven true over and over again. The last thing you want to be accused of is being different. God forbid you write anything abnormal; you might get cooties. Here is a brief list of plots and subplots to get you started.  
  
Duo angsts over his love for Heero.  
Duo angsts *secretly* over his love for Heero. This is when dropping the soap and prancing  
about nude isn't provoking the desired results.  
Duo angsts over Heero's feelings over Relena, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Dr. J, Sylvia, Lady Une,  
Noin, Dorothy, his laptop, Wing Zero, the little girl and her puppy...  
Duo angsts that he is not pure enough for Heero's love  
Duo angsts that he is DEATH and that everything he loves has/will die.  
Duo angsts when Heero dies  
Duo angsts over his clothes  
Duo angsts in a club  
Duo angsts (fill in the blank)  
Duo angsts.  
  
Step 2: Catch Phrases.  
  
Work out how you will "personalize" your fanfiction by adding in cute nicknames and catchy, repeatable phrases. Make sure you insert as many as possible to show your knowledge and appreciation of the other fanfiction you've read. To truly ensure that you have included all of them, type them in beforehand, and then insert the fic around them. An example of this would be:   
  
Hn. baka. braided baka. distraction. fey ass violet orbs laptop hee chan omae o korosu spandex hard on globes ass hee chan hn baka shinigami laptop ass omae o korosu hungry hee chan erection mission safehouse hn ass baka one two three fingers lube ai shiteru ass heechan ai shiteru.  
  
Then insert the rest of the fic, you can make use of Step 1 here. An example would be:  
  
Hn. That baka. Doesn't that braided baka realize what a distraction he is? With his fey looks, and tight ass and violet orbs that you could just fall into... Heero concentrated on the laptop once more.  
  
"Heee chan!" A naked, wet, disheveled Duo stepped from the shower freshly washed. Must. Not. Drool.  
  
"Omae o korosu."  
(from A 1x2 fanfic, by duo's grrrrrrrrrrl)  
  
etc.  
  
Step 3: Creative usage of names.  
  
Now that you've got a plot and cute fanfiction 'lingo' to throw around, you can begin the creative process. To be a true connoisseur of the gw yaoi genre, you must realize that the spelling of the characters' names is purely subjective. For example:  
  
Heero Yuy may walk in to the room to ogle Duo Maxwell's ass, but Hiiro Yui can just as easily threaten Dou Maxwel with an "omae o korosu" and then stalk out. Then a reborn Duo can bounce after Hiro and become Dou once more. Don't forget to tease poor Wufie and cause the nosebleed because he was caught watching yoai anime, then Duo can chase after hero only to be threatened with a vindictive, "Omae koroso."  
(from Step in Shinigami's world, by ShinyHappyDuo)  
  
The fun doesn't stop there though. Also remember that the rest of the fanfic itself is also subject to the creative license that the fanfic writer can wield. *Any* word of the English language, though you do want to make sure you don't use *too* many different words, can be changed at the will of the author. For example:   
  
Dou Maxwel stepped out of his gundam.* His brade swung about in a vitoryous arc as he did jump on Hero with a exciting yelp. "Heero!"  
(from The Ultimate Mission, by Duosmikoisme)  
  
*The only sacred word is 'gundam', never spell gundam wrong. If you spell gundam wrong, the fans from the original gundam series shall come to haunt you.   
  
If you find yourself hesitating over the spell check and grammar check, just remember - no worries. It's not as if this is 'real' fiction or anything; it's just *fan*fiction after all - written for fans by fans, no worries - no one will mind.  
  
Step 4: Characterizations  
  
Here we come to the most fun part of writing fanfiction. How to write Heero and Duo. Some ignorant and narrow minded few will argue that there is only one way to write Heero and Duo, as how they appear in the series. Yet, for those who have not seen the series, or only a few sparse episodes, it is a most cruel and unjust thing to declare. How do we know that there is only one way to write Heero and Duo? Is there a standard for it? A Board or Ruler to Determine the Right And Straight Way to Write Heero and Duo? No, there isn't. So much like spelling and grammar, characterization of these two pilots is also purely subjective.  
  
The easiest way to declare how you shall write Heero and Duo is with a warning. Thus:  
  
Warning: Slight/Mild/Much/Way OOC  
  
OOC = Out Of Character  
  
Of course this label, for if such a 'label' with which we have no 'standard' to measure it by, is purely the writer's prerogative. For will not the readers ascertain the level of OOC with their own judgement and by the standards they maintain? An example follows:  
  
Heero pulled Duo's braid with a sharp tug, ignoring the other boy's pained yelp.  
(from I love you, by HeeroYuy)  
  
To what degree is this OOC?   
  
-It never happened in the series. Way OOC.  
  
-It never happened in the series, and it is highly unlikely to happen either. Heero does not 'do' physical contact with others. OOC.  
  
-It may never have happened in the series, but Heero *would* pull Duo's braid. It is something he would do. Not too OOC.  
  
-Awwwwwww kawaii!!!! Hee-chan pulled Du-kun's braid! He voluntarily touched Duo! True love! Waii!!!!! *heartloveheartloveheartlove* OOC? Nani??? Heero's always pulling Duo's braid!! It's in the fanficcies!!!!   
  
-That bastard! How dare he touch Duo sama's hair with such violence! Don't let him bring you down, Duo sama! Ganbatte! Wufei/+Zechs/+Hilde/+Trowa/+Quatre/+Treize/+Shinigami/+Relena/+Catherine/+Dorothy/+Howard/+Deathscythe/+Dr. J/+The Entirety of the Maguaranc Troupes/+Solo would treat you better!!! You don't have to stay in that abusive relationship! grrrrr... what was the question again?  
  
There is also the label of 'bastardization'. As so:  
  
Warning: Slight/Mild/Much/Way Bastardized Heero/Duo  
  
In a 1x2 fic Heero is more likely to be bastardized, but in a 2x1 fic Duo is more likely to be bastardized. No worries - the bastardization is always for a good cause and is usually listed in the author's notes.  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen nasai, minna san. Heero's a bastard in this one... but there's a good reason and Heero and Duo end up together and there's a happy ending!!! Yay!!!  
  
(from Untitled, by Shinigamismonkeyuncle)  
  
Other gundam pilots may also be bastardized in the fics, but we will cover that in Step 5.  
  
There is no 'real' reason to put in a warning for OOC characters though. There is even no 'real' reason to put in an explanation for such characterization. This is how you see the characters, and of course, that's the only reason you would write Heero and Duo in such a manner. Here is a small reference guide to show you how various OOC Heeros and OOC Duos would match up.  
  
-Bastard Heero / Hopelessly and Silently Suffering Duo  
  
"Duo, I don't love you. I am going to Relena." Even though I do love you, you make me feel too much, and I can not take it anymore.  
(from A Love too True, by Shinigamislovechyld)  
  
"Hee... Heero..." He's leaving me! He's leaving me for Relena! I am alone!  
(from Crawling in my skin, by Linkinnduofan4eva)  
  
-Abusive Bastard Heero / Hopelessly and Silently Suffering Suicidal Duo with Major Self Esteem Issues  
  
"Duo, I don't love you. I am going to Relena." As my fist flew towards my Duo's beautiful, tear stained face, I could not help but close my eyes as I could not bear the look of hurt and pain that I would cause to my beautiful bishonen. But I could not love him and be with him.  
  
"Itai!" Ow! He punched me. And he's leaving me! He's leaving me for Relena! I would be alone! But I deserved to be alone! I was undeserving of his love! I was undeserving to breathe the same air as him! I could not live! I should die! I would die! I would kill myself!   
(from A Whiter Shade of Pale, by Solosgrrrrrrrl)  
  
-Overly Normal Heero / Overly Normal Duo  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno... What do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno... What do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno... What do you want to do?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"Oh yeah... ugh... let's go kick some scum bag Ozzies ass!"  
  
"Dude, that sounds kewl."  
  
"Hehe yeah..."  
(from A Simple Kind of Life, by yaoikittykat)  
  
-Romantic Heero / Sappy Duo  
  
"Ai shiteru, Duo." Heero took hold of both Duo's hands and gazed lovingly unto the depths of his beloved's damp, endless, drowning pools of violet. His angel...  
  
"Ai shiteru, Heero." Duo could not hold back tears as the love of his life began to gently feed him chocolate covered strawberries. First, the proposal under the stars at Disney world as Heero belted his love from the tops of the Sleeping Beauty Castle and now this romantic and spontaneous picnic! Duo had seen the electronic key card to an incredibly luxurious and expensive hotel in Heero's wallet which meant that tonight they would consummate their burning love for one another! Oh rapture! Oh happiness!   
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Heero..."  
(from The White Rose, by sissyquatreweiner)  
  
There are many more, but these are the most used by far. Now you could mix and match the various characterizations for these two, but a word to the wise - some just don't mix. For example:  
  
Over Horny Heero / Hopelessly and Silently Suffering Suicidal Duo with Major Self Esteem Issues  
  
Duo trembled with the razor over his wrist. Life was misery. Life was a big bowl of cherry pits. Life was a box of chocolates with only coconut and pink marzipan filling. Life was not worth living. He wept silent tears as he continued to angst.   
  
Heero unconcernedly continued to dry hump Duo's knee. That braided baka would get over it. He was always like this when he couldn't get it up.  
(from The White Rose revisited, by sissyquatreweiner)  
  
And some mix all too well:  
  
Over Horny Heero / Blushing Virginal Duo  
  
Duo blushed as Heero casually ripped off his shirt. He blushed even more when Heero took off *his* shirt. His face was on the verge of spontaneous combustion when Heero leered.   
  
"Hee... Heero?"  
  
"Don't worry, baby. Daddy will take good care of you."  
(from Heero does Hartford, Herringford, and Hampshire, by foxygundamshini)  
  
So enjoy the vast and creative range that only Heero and Duo can achieve! For more fun with gundam pilots, let us move on to Step 5  
  
Step 5: Greek Chorus or Catalyst Extraordinaire - How shall you use your other g boys?  
  
For the more experienced or ambitious writer, there comes a time when one must acknowledge that other gundam wing pilots exist other than our favorites Heero and Duo. Those willing to take that huge step into the beyond should be aware of the various nuances among our pilots.  
  
Greek Chorus Pilots  
  
Anyone familiar with the classics will instantly be able to identify that fifty percent of the 1x2 fics out there in the fandom will have the other pilots as these literary props. They will offer advice to the reader, a setup of the plot, and quite frequently the denouement of the plot. They are silent witnesses to the agony and the ecstasy that is 1x2. Sometimes they appear simply to set everything up for them, disappear for the angsting sequences, and reappear to shake their heads, smile ever so gently, and wink knowingly at the now breathless reader. So here are a few guidelines as to how these pilots are to be handled.  
  
Trowa Barton  
  
In a 3x4 fic - This silent pilot is very protective of his golden haired angel while remaining blissfully unaware that there can only be ONE angel and Duo Maxwell is it. Be prepared to have him growl, bark, snarl, and otherwise, lick, rub against, or pee on Quatre to stake his territory. Trowa is quite the animal, and like an animal, he doesn't have much to say. In fact, his most famous, or infamous, contribution to the gundam wing fandom is,  
  
".......".   
(from Broken Clown, by Sadsadclown)  
  
So whip out your fourth finger from the home row and prepare for quite the exercise. Now while it looks like Trowa really doesn't have much to contribute to a 1x2 fic, he is *very* useful from having Mother Hen aka Too Nosy For His Own Good Quatre interfere too much in our favorite couple's relationship. That durned Uchuu no kokoro! Cause we all know how so much more interesting Heero and Duo's relationship is that even Trowa and Quatre would be more fascinated with it than their own.  
  
In a 4x3 fic - Unlike the previous Trowa, this Trowa is quite content to have Quatre do all the licking, rubbing, and peeing. He also makes a great deal of the ...'s but is infinitely more timid and unwilling to go head to head in a confrontation. Just keep repeating to yourself - Quatre's Bitch - and you'll be fine.  
  
Another interesting facet of this Uke Trowa is that he will inevitably be able to offer comfort, silent comfort, and understanding, silent understanding, of Duo's little mishaps and run ins, willing or not, with other people's penii.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
In a 3x4 fic - This petite blonde bombshell of a pilot is quite the sweetheart. Not only does he have multitudes of safehouses for the pilots to take shelter in, money to buy off pesky truant officers, and servants galore, he can cook, clean, sew, and act as the surrogate mother. Sometimes he plays the younger brother figure for Duo, sometimes the older brother figure for Heero, and sometimes the naughty mommy in a pink apron for Trowa, but he never fails to intuitively understand Heero's deep attraction to Duo, despite the kicks, punches, broken ribs, fists, and bullets he bestows upon Duo, and Duo crushing on Heero. Sometimes he can get a  
little *too* eager to find out what's going on, and then his beloved Trowa will be there to balance out the little blonde's inherent nosiness.  
  
In a 4x3 fic - Prepare for Pimp Daddy Quatre on Crack. He smokes, he cusses, he whips out his cock so often one has to wonder if he's always holding it in the other hand. He's quite the seductive and persistent critter, as shown by his pursuit and taming of the whimpering Trowa.  
  
While not quite the mothering Quatre of the 3x4 persuasion, he is excellent for going to with sex advice, sexual frustrations, sexual aides and such. Just don't be surprised if Heero and Duo limp from his boudoir with sore asses.  
  
Chang Wufei  
  
In a 13x5 fic - A misogynistic bastard who sprouts nosebleeds at the simple drop of boxers despite the nightly visits to Treize's suite and the naughty things they do within. Much ranting, screaming, and otherwise looking down his nose at the unworthy twits who share the status of Gundam Pilot with him.  
  
In a 5xs fic - A misogynistic bastard who sprouts nosebleeds at the simple drop of boxers despite his flirtations and dates with Sally. Much ranting, screaming, and otherwise looking down at his nose at the unworthy twits who share the status of Gundam Pilot with him.  
  
In a 13x6x5 fic - A misogynistic bastard who sprouts nosebleeds at the simple drop of boxers despite the nightly visits to Treize's suite and the naughty things he and the Oz officers do within. Much ranting, screaming, and otherwise looking down his nose at the unworthy twits who share the status of Gundam Pilot with him.  
  
By his lonesome self - A misogynistic bastard who sprouts nosebleeds at the simple drop of boxers despite the voyeuristic masturbations he entertains himself with by listening to the cleverly thin walls of the safehouse they are in. Much ranting, screaming, and otherwise looking down at his nose at the unworthy twits who share the status of Gundam Pilot with him.  
  
In fics where he is not nightly snogging with men, you can write him as a viciously homophobic. Of course, for fun you can also try writing him as viciously homophobic despite his sexual misadventures with men in uniform. Don't forget to throw in the words justice and Nataku every chance you get.  
  
Catalyst Extraordinaire  
  
Voyeuristic, curious, by standers are good and all, but sometimes your plot needs a kick in the rear to up the angst value, or just for plain fun. Here, the rest of the pilots come into play. When you're writing, just remember, you can do anything you want to the characters, as long as it's been done before by someone else.  
  
-Trowa crushing on Heero, Quatre crushing on Duo, Wufei crushing on Duo. Duo and Heero are not allowed to crush on anyone except each other. The other pilots can get some nookie from this, as long as Heero and Duo end up together in the end. There are quite a few ways to do this:  
  
-Trowa and Heero having wild, animalistic, manly, quiet sex because of their unrequited love for Quatre and Duo. They get discovered by said crushes and all sorts of emotions, and fluids, come gushing out.  
  
"Trowa, how could you!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Heechan!"  
  
"It's not what you think, Duo."  
  
"Oh, Heero!"  
  
"Oh, Trowa!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
"Je t'aime."  
  
"Airan!"  
(from Secrets Ill Concealed, by Fluffy maxwell)  
  
-Ditto for Duo and Quatre.   
  
-Wufei/Quatre/Trowa realizes the true extent of Bastard Heero's possessiveness and poetically moon and mourn over poor beaten Duo who could never truly defend himself, being far too feminine, small, and otherwise puny. They may or may not end up cuddling with abused Duo before Duo heads back to the fists err man of his dreams.  
  
Wufei/Quatre/Trowa clenched his fists in anger as he looked upon the visage of his broken angel. Did not Yuy understand what a gift the violet eyed American pilot of Shinigami's love was?  
(from Love Triangles, by the One Armed Chang)  
  
-Evil Bastards Wufei/Quatre/Trowa decide that quietly lusting after the object of their obsession, aka Duo, will never do and decide to forcibly take Duo. This may lead to Hopelessly and Silently Suffering Suicidal Duo with Major Self Esteem Issues which Suddenly Sensitive and Understanding Heero will carefully talk him through. This will either make them an established couple who confess their loves for each other Under Extreme Circumstances, or they were already a couple, but now Heero is an Infinitely Better Man.  
  
"Duo... I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."  
  
"Oh, Heero... I'm sorry that you weren't there too."  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
".... Demo Heero, I can never be pure for you again."  
  
"Duo... It doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes, it does!"  
  
"No, it doesn't!"  
  
"Yes, it does!"  
  
"Baka, I love you!"  
  
"Oh, Heero, you called me Baka! You *do* love me."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh, Heechan...."  
(from Stranger in Your House, by Duo's smiling lunatic)  
  
However if the idea of anyone except Heero and Duo entertaining thoughts of love and lust towards each other, much less laying a hand on either of them, makes you go 'eww', there are other catalyst type things you can use.  
  
-Trowa and Quatre get tired of the two's infernal hedging towards each other and manipulate everyone into admitting their feelings. If Trowa and Quatre aren't an established couple by now, they will be. The sheer glow of Duo and Heero's love washes over them and into confessing their own feelings for each other. Wufei will end up alone/in an Ozzies' bed/asking Sally out on a date, and it will turn out that everyone was actually being manipulated by *HIM*.  
  
But anyway you use your spare g boys, remember to have fun and that no plot is too implausible or too complicated.  
  
Step 6: Finishing Touches, and Nooks and Crannies   
  
Once you've mastered all the steps, there is an infinite amount of things you can do with a 1x2 fic. As the old Broadway tune went - Anything Goes. Here are a few tried and true 'themes' to consider adding in.  
  
- Feminization - This could almost be seen as the opposite of "bastardization" (See step 4). Here the character, Duo usually, is very much in touch with their inner, emotional self and refuses to be quiet about it. He usually suffers greatly and struggles with the daily trials and tribulations of life which is he far too delicate to master alone. Such things as cooking, paying rent, carrying on a normal life can not be accomplished without an authoritative figure to help him along. When writing in 'feminization', noted with an OOC label very infrequently, be sure to maintain the old male/female relationship status quo. Duo in a frilly apron humming and plotting out their 8 month anniversary, being barefoot and pregnant is an option, while Heero hauls in the bacon and offers an affectionate slap on his wife's slender but child bearing capable hips in greeting - Honey, I'm home! The status quo is important to maintain; without it, it would be like writing a fic with two men being in love, living together, and interacting in a loving way towards each other. Too gay, too bizarre.   
  
Keywords: Effeminate, Slender, Fey, Masculine, Musk, Heated Loins, Affectionate giggle, Meatloaf  
  
- Male Pregnancy - In direct correlation with the first theme is pregnant Duo. There are two ways to go about this a)Whisk Duo off for a brisk swim in Jusenkyo b)Artificial Womb v. Natural Womb. Thanks to the miracles of modern science, or the compatibility of crossovers, poor Duo gets to discover that you *can* get pregnant by doing it just once. This is true whether the partner is Heero, the other gundam pilots, random tentacles, Dr. G, the dead though clearly studly and virile spirit of Solo.  
  
Keywords: Maternal instinct, Mumu, Peter Pan Collars, Mood Swings, Unnatural Food Cravings, Nursery, and Lactating  
  
- Mary Sue - We all agree that Mary sues are annoying, but isn't there something intriguing about characters having the same interests, dislikes, and general behavior patterns as yourself? Wonder no more! By directly channeling yourself into Duo's body, and effectively cutting out the 'middle man', you too can experience the joys of piloting Deathscythe, having Heero's love child, insulting Relena, and making Wufei experience anemia first hand. Make sure to put in as many twentieth and twenty first century hints in as possible.   
  
Keywords: nin, headphones, cds, dvds, anime, Saturday morning cartoons, pocky, starbucks, coca cola, Hot Topic.  
  
- Rape - An ugly word for an ugly act - which is why we call it 'non consensual situations' or NCS for short. In real life, kids don't try this at home, it is perhaps the most disgusting and cruel act one human can force on another, BUT in fanfiction, it comes with perks! Need an edge or at least a plot device to cause Heero's emotions to gush out like an over squeezed tube of overheated lube? Or are you just looking for someway out of a dead end character development and need some sweet, sweet loving to push the envelope? Drop some NCS into the batter, and your g boy will never be the same!  
  
Usually, it is a more effective tool if Heero rescues Duo from the NCS bastard, rather than Duo being independent and rescuing himself. Clingy Emotionally Over Wrought Duo works more effectively than Sarcastic Cynical Duo anyway. Make sure you have Heero be extra nice and moody during the recover, adding an OOC is optional - after all, the trauma of the situation will definitely rip open Heero's kinder, gentler side. Whether already in a stagnating relationship, declarations of love and vanilla sex can be boring after a while, that needs a little pick me up or pining after each other worse than Jigglypuff for a captive audience, Heero and Duo will be shagging like newlyweds on Viagra in no time. For more intense emotional scenes and trauma, add an extra NCS character per angst degree.  
  
Keywords: brutal, not worthy, unpure, suddenly sympathetic, warm, caring, devoted, unconditional, love, healing sex  
  
- Japanese English dictionary - Love your J - E dictionary, whether online or in an actual book. Drop as many sayings and substitute as many words as possible. Even if you are unsure as to what the precise nuance/definition/sentence part the word/phrase is, use it. After all, the only way to truly learn a foreign language is to exercise it as much as possible. And the Japanese class you took will certainly come in hand. All teenaged terrorists introduce themselves like middled aged Asian men exchanging business cards.  
  
Keywords: Hajimemashite. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Kochira kooso. Atashi wa Duo-chan desu. Boku wa Heero kun desu. Maa Duo chan, kimi wa kirei kami ga arimasu yo. Iie, iie, sonna koto arimasen. Heero kun, anata wa kirei oshiri ga arimasu. Iie, iie! Ii kutsu desu ne! Soo omoimasuka? Mochiron desu! Ja, isshoni kaimono ni ikimashooka. Ii kangai desu ne. Ikimashoo!   
  
[Translation: Glad First Meeting. Please take good care of me. Me too. Duo chan am I. Heero kun am I. Waaaaaah, Duo chan, you have good paper! No, no there is no such thing. Heero kun, you have good behind. No, no! Nice shoes. Do you think so? Of course I think! Well, let's go shopping together then. Good idea. Let's go!]  
  
Lesson 2: Ordering Food from a restaurant.  
Turn tape over to Side B.  
  
[Cultural notes: When offered a compliment like Heero kun did Duo chan {Kimi wa kirei kami ga arimasu yo}, it is customary and expected for the receiver, or uke, to politely but firmly deny such words as the uke is unworthy. In the same way, Heero kun politely and modestly averred Duo chan's own compliments.   
  
The - chan and -kun which Heero and Duo added to their names in the course of introduction is a glaring error. You never offer your name up with an honorific attached, unless of course you're a neon hair colored anime girl trying to be cute. A more accurate rendering would be: Atashi wa Maxwell desu. Boku wa Yuy desu. However it sounded cuter the other way, so we'll chalk it up to OOC.  
  
Grammatical notes: The topic modifier "ga" was used several times instead of "wa" to indicate a change in topic. This varies with usage. The "ni" was used instead of "de" to indicate a purpose in going to the location.  
  
The offer of {kaimono ni ikimashooka} and its subsequent agreement is obvious as teenage gay boi terrorists love to shop when they're not saving the colonies.]  
  
- Relena - The issue of Relena is a difficult one. There are so many ways to write Relena: insane, inane, obsessive, compulsive, psychotic, psycho, delusional, illusional, possessive, possessed, homicidal, homophobic, the coming of the Pink Antichrist. The one thing to remember is to avoid writing her in any fashion where it is conceivable for Heero, or any member of the human population - animal, vegetable, mineral, to find her remotely attractive. Or sane. After all, what would happen to Duo? He might actually have serious, sane competition. And we all know how Heero is at making decisions, just look at the spandex and the sneakers and the dead little girl and her dead little puppy and the peace doves delegation. What if he made the wrong one? No, better to play it safe and make sure that no relatively normal, angsting, bastardized, suicidal spandex-ed personage of the adolescent years would pick her. Unless of course it was a plot device (See Step 1). Having Heero and Relena as a couple would be just enough to tip Hopelessly and Silently Suffering Duo into Hopelessly and Silently Suffering Suicidal Duo with Major Self Esteem Issues whereupon Heero would realize his mistake, bitch slap Relena, and screw Hopelessly and Silently Suffering Suicidal Duo with Major Self Esteem Issues into next week.  
  
After talking him away from the freshly bought and opened box of razors of course. That Hopelessly and Silently Suffering Suicidal Duo with Major Self Esteem Issues, always jumping the gun.  
  
Keywords: Pink, blonde, pink, stalker, pink, queen of the world, pink not sane, pink He+e to the infinitive+ero, pink.  
  
And now here we are at the end of this little guide. Hopefully, this has been useful, at least in part, for writing good, quality 1x2 fanfiction. A final note: If he's your favorite character, he has to Suffer. He must be tortured, physically, mentally, emotionally. Oh, he is to be allowed a few moments of shining happiness, but only to serve as a contrast to the pain that is to follow. His past can Never be Complicated and Twisted enough. The blue bird of happiness is something that he can only see in a Shirley Temple movie. There is no such thing as overkill.  
  
got angst?  
  
So go out there and write!  
  
~*~  
  
reishin 


End file.
